Age of Edification
The exact start of this age is a topic of heated debate. While some scholars argue over specific years, others debate centuries. It can generally be agreed upon that it started roughly 56,000 PCI, although some would argue as early as 58,000 PCI. It is thought that this era was the height of Ire civilization, with most races living in harmony with each other. During this era three nations rose to power and lived in peace. The humans of Lund, the dwarves of Dorcraus, and the elves of Avalon. At the end of the era Hexen and Vall lead undead hordes to conquor the continent. This horde destroyed Lund, Dorcraus, and the rest of the continent. It was stopped on the doorsteps of Avalon by Sythe. Vall is either slain or run off. Hexen ascends to divinity, and Avalon is saved. Timeline *~58,000 P.C.I. - True Dragons are birthed from linnorms by Bahamut and Tiamat on the Continent of Mist. *~57,000 P.C.I. - The Dragon's War. Separation of metallic and chromatic dragons. *~56,500 P.C.I. - Earliest copper artifact indicating copper smelting begins around this time. It appears to mostly be used for decoration. *56,072 P.C.I. - Founding of Avalon. Beginning of the elven calendar. This year marks year 0 of Nosta Avalonya (NA), or the Birth of Avalon. *~56,000 P.C.I. - Approximate founding of Lund and Dorcraus. Also roughly the date of earliest dwarven writing. However, all dwarven writing is purely for organizational purposes, showing stone and ore mining operations. *55,824 P.C.I. - Avalonian Elves make first contact with Lund. Man and dwarf were already in contact. The date of their contact is unknown. *55,823 P.C.I. - Beginning of the Three Kingdom's War. *55,821 P.C.I. - End of the Three Kingdom's War with the signing of the Midican Accord. Three Kingdom's Era begins. *~55,800 P.C.I. - Earliest written human writing found on clay tablets. The writing speaks of tribes to the south that the kingdom trades with. It also warns of bandits and skirmishes along trade routes. *~55,500 P.C.I. - Earliest bronze artifact. Unlike copper, the earliest indications of bronze are tools used in farming, then as weapons. Jewelry is found in bronze as well as gold and copper. *53,062 P.C.I. - The first recorded walking dead within the Kingdom of Lund. The dead terrorize villages. *53,061 P.C.I. - Founding of the Order of the Golden Crown to help combat the new threat of undead. *53,052 P.C.I. - The expansion of the undead hordes finally reaches a critical point but the Order of the Golden Crown launches a massive all-or-nothing attack on the shrines of the dead ran by the necromancer, Hexen. The shrines that are within Lund and Avalon are completely destroyed and the hordes of undead are pushed back to the Crystal Mist Mountains. It appears that the crisis is over. However, undead still terrorize the northern sections of Avalon, the west of Lund, and most of Dorcraus for centuries. The Order of the Golden Crown continues to exist, but over time its strength dwindles. *52,012 P.C.I. - Rumors of the undead horde being mobilized reach Avalon who then relays the message to Lund. fear of a new invasion strikes and the Order of the Golden Crown musters to fend off the threat. However, the Order's numbers had dwindled over the last thousand years to only a few hundred and they were quickly routed by the horde. *52,0 *52,004 P.C.I. - The entire army of the dead is slain by Sythe, saving the city of Avalon from destruction.